Nathalia Jacobs
This roleplay character belongs to Mel and can be found here. :: “''Why didn’t you leave earlier?” :: “''Because at the time I thought Maria actually liked me, I guess. Well not liked me, so much, but appreciated me. I believed her and continued to stay under her rule. It was only a matter of years until I realized what a monster she really was.” ::: ― Nathalia to Bella Nathalia Jacobs (born Nathalia Elise Jacobs in 1981, in Brussels, Belgium ) is one of the few surviving vampires of the Southern vampire wars, who later was welcomed to join the Olympic coven. She was a member of the Mexican coven, and was fairly close to the leader, Maria. She was and still is considered to be one of the most rare vampires in history. She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life :: “There was this train that would always pass through my hometown, that I’d love hearing as a child. It was called the L’Oiseau Bleu. To this day it’s still the number one thing that keeps sane in this eternal life. It let’s me know that I still have some of my humanity left.” ::: ― Nathalia on her early life Nathalia Elise was born in the early 1980s, in Brussels, Belgium two years before her younger sister Olivia. Being born in a fairly lower class in Brussels, Lukas Jacobs made it his number one goal to get him and his family out of Belgium. With a new child on the way, it made Lukas and his wife, Nina, work that much harder to create a better life for their family. A year after their newest daughter, Olivia was born, and Nathalia was three, Lukas was offered a teaching job in New York City. Without hesitation, he packed up his family and what little they had and moved to the states. After moving to New York City, Nathalia’s father became a full time teacher and her mother received the job of becoming a full time bookkeeper. The decision for Lukas to move his family to the United States was the best decision, as he and his wife soon felt stable enough to raise their two daughters, safely and properly. Growing up, Nathalia was very bright and intelligent, always seeking to soak up as much knowledge as possible. Whilst she was known to have her nose in a book, Nathalia was very adventurous and loved to explore new things. Being in a New York City, Nathalia felt as if it was the perfect place to explore, but was never granted the chance growing up. As a child, Nathalia was homeschooled and was rarely allowed out of her home, unless accompanied by her parents. With being in a completely different country, Nathalia’s parents were always cautious of how things worked in their new home. Always being cooped up her home, Nathalia managed to keep herself entertained while her parents worked. Even though Nathalia spent most of her childhood cooped up, she always managed to keep a smile on her face. Being very free-spirited, Nathalia would always say what she felt, considerably known as being rather impulsive. Even though she didn’t really have any friends as a child, she still remained very upbeat and independent. When Nathalia reached the age of sixteen, she finally got the only thing she ever wished for. To go to school. When she was enrolled in high school, she came in with both of her feet wet. Not knowing how to interact with kids her own age, Nathalia was picked on because she never knew how to talk to people. Going through high school, she found her herself spending most of her time in the library, books being her only friends, specifically the historical books. By the time Nathalia was in her last year of high school, she finally made a few friends. Even though it took her till her last year of school, she finally felt like a normal girl. Being able to call someone ‘your friend’ was the only thing she had ever wanted since moving to New York City. One night, at the age of eighteen, Nathalia was walking home from hanging out with friends at a Drive-In, when she felt someone following behind her. She had been living in New York City for years, and trusted every nook and cranny, of every route she took home. She felt safe in this place. Brushing off the feeling of being followed, Nathalia continued on her way home. As she veered closer to her home, she was suddenly attacked. All she could remember after waking up was gurgling on a metallic tasting liquid. Once she awoke, Nathalia found herself in a motel room, with a man sitting down at the end of the bed, watching her. Not knowing where she was, she panicked. Nathalia rushed for the door, trying to escape, it only bringing her to her death sooner rather than later. Within the next 24 hours, Nathalia awoke back in the bed, of the same room she died in. Afraid, the man explained everything. Explained to her about not running from him, at least within the next day or two, and to not double cross him or else she would die, and it would be real this time. The instance Nathalia was granted her ring, she was gone. She left the man that thought those two day and disappeared from New York City, but not before stopping to see her parents and sister one last time, saddened that she couldn’t give them a proper goodbye. For the next few months, Nathalia bounced around from state to state, still sloppy with controlling her thirst. Within the next four months, she found herself in Monterrey, Mexico. Not aware of her surroundings, Nathalia was caught feeding by a woman named. Maria, who she later found out was a vampire. As a way to spare her life, Nathalia joined the Mexican coven. After being in the coven and doing Maria’s dirty work, Nathalia headed north. Not being able to slaughter people for power, she secretly escaped Maria’s hold and found herself hiding out in Forks, Washington. ''Twilight'' :: “''First Isabella Swan. Now her. I don’t get why everyone’s falling all over her. She’s not even that pretty. ” ::: ― Lauren Mallory on Nathalia At beginning of ''Twilight, Nathalia is seen walking into Forks High School for the first time. After deciding to make Forks her new home, while hiding from Maria, she decides to enrolls herself in school. While trying to get her schedule once she finds the office, she runs into a bit of a bump in the road. Not having all the necessary paperwork needed to be considered as a student, Nathalia finds that she has to compel her way into getting her class schedule. Coming up successful in the end, Nathalia finds herself among other students, getting lost in the halls, not noticing the physical attraction she holds for the male students. Going through her first few classes alone, she manages to make a few friends by lunch, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. On her second week at Forks High, Nathalia is seen sitting at lunch with a group of students she’s managed to befriend, one of them being Bella Swan. While at lunch, she overhears about the conversation about the Cullens and turns to peek at who her new friends were gawking over. Seeing the faces that her friends were talking about, Nathalia becomes interested. From the on, she's kept her eye on the Cullens, whether it was in the halls or at lunch with her friends, she managed to keep close quarters on them always. After deciding to catch a ride with Jessica home, Nathalia just like everyone else is seen watching as Tyler Crowley 's van almost hits Bella. Standing around, she sees Edward Cullen crouched down besides Bella. Realizing that it was physically impossible for him to be there to her so quickly, Nathalia's interest heightens. While deciding to go and check on her friend at the hospital, Nathalia runs into Edward. The two exchange glances, and leave one another be. Before disappearing out of the scene, Edward's face shows a sense of confusion, from not being able to read Nathalia's mind. A few weeks after Bella's accident, Nathalia was causally walking down the hallway at school when bumps into Edward Cullen. Not seconds before bumping into each other Nathalia gains the courage to blurt out what Edward was. She knew it all made sense. She had been able to put the puzzle pieces together after Bella's accident. No human was that fast. It was, physically impossible. After outing Edward's secret right in the middle of the hallway, he demanded to know how Nathalia knew. It was then that she finally told someone her own secret. Spilled the beans to someone about being undead. About being a vampire. It was then the start of Nathalia and Edwards weird friendship. The two talking about the differences as vampire they shared, and in the end it was Nathalia that got Bella to talk to Edward in the first place. After confronting Edward about his secret, Nathalia isn't seen in the movie until the night of prom. She was then seen walking in, arms locked with Jessica and Angela. While enjoying the prom, she takes a peek outside and notices Bella and Edward dancing under the lights. Smiling, she turns back to join in on the conversation, feeling a sense of safety and humanity with her new friends. ''New Moon'' :: "She's not that bad. Honestly, I think you'd like her, y'know. She's pretty. And she has this sense of humor that I don't exactly seem to understand, but it makes others laugh. ''" :: "''Something tells me that I won't be finding friendship in a vampire, anytime soon, Bells." ::: ― Bella to Jacob In New Moon, Nathalia is only seen in a few scenes. In the beginning events, Nathalia is seen at the Cullens house, celebrating Bella's 18th birthday. Being close to Bella, Alice Cullen thought it would be nice for her to have one friend at her party, that was in on the Cullens being vampires. After handing Bella her birthday gift, she watches as she receives a paper cut from opening the present. Immediately from the scent of Bella's blood in the air, the blood in Nathalia rushes to the veins around her eyes, causing her eyes to darken tremendously. It is the first time, she has ever let her emotions get the best of her in front of the Cullens. Before being able to act on any of her emotions, she is brought out of the trance, at the expensive of Jasper trying to attack Bella. Throwing Jasper off in time enough, Nathalia whitnesses Edward pushing Bella into a table, in a definsive way, resulting in Bella getting a deep cut from her wrist to her elbow. After Bella's 18th birthday party, Nathalia isn't seen again until, later on in the movie. She is invited by Bella to go to Port Angeles with her and Jessica for dinner and a movie. Shocked to be hearing from her friend, Nathalia gladly accepts Bella's invitation. While there, their night takes a bad turn for the worst when Bella approaches four men outside a bar who seem fairly dangerous. Attempting to stop, Bella, she realizes that her friend is still acting out over Edward's abrupt departure. It is said that, Nathalia was let in on the reason behind the Cullens abrupt leaving. Being promised by Edward to not tell Bella, she keeps her word but has a difficult time with keeping the secret, even though it was the best for Bella. All throughout the movie, Nathalia does call Bella just to check up on her, but isn't seen again until, Eclipse. ''Eclipse'' :: "I still hadn't been able to accept the person that I am now, until I got away from Maria. I moved here, entered high school, and for the first time I began to accept the person that I am now. And I've finally figured out how to continue going in this life because I found people just like me." ::: ― Nathalia to Jasper In Eclipse, Nathalia is first seen again, being walked into the Cullens house, blindfolded by Alice. Once inside, she finds the rest of the Cullen family and Bella standing by a birthday cake with lit candles. Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Twilight Characters Category:Jacobs Family